


Frankchans bootles but not fruitless adventures

by vampyrjavel



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Crack, Healing, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: To say the man looked like a thundercloud ready to blow was an understatement. Against her better judgment she spoke up. "Sooo....I take it...went..uhh well?"





	1. A goat

**Author's Note:**

> Short silly stuff involving my characters. And as always my English is probably crap. Sorry.  
> Frankchan:Human Paladin  
> https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-gb/character/eu/argent-dawn/frankchan  
> Thaleza: Draenei shaman  
> https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-gb/character/eu/argent-dawn/taleza  
> Wonky: Gnome Mage https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-gb/character/eu/argent-dawn/wonky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank liked to think himself a simple man. Enjoying simple things in life.  
> Like the sun warming on his face and the slight breeze. He was not one to question such a morning.  
> However he would like to know where the goat came from

Frank liked to think himself a simple man. Enjoying simple things in life.  
Like the sun warming on his face and the slight breeze. He was not one to question such a morning.  
However he would like to know where the goat came from. And if it had already eaten one of his socks. And it seemed that he had to say goodbye to the other one as well. As he could feel it being pulled of his feet.  
Well goodbye mr sock. you have served me well, he thought. 

Looking at his surroundings and finding nothing that looked familiar to him he tried to recall anything from the day before.  
He came up with nothing. Nada. Zilch.  
It would not be the first time he got in trouble by being to curious. There were always buttons to poke and things to taste.  
This time was a first for something though. Were in the blazes were his boots?


	2. Chapter 2

Wonky could make out the sound of wet squishing and clanking before the angry grumbling of the man striding into the room. To say the man looked like a thundercloud ready to blow was an understatement. Against her better judgment she spoke up. "Sooo....I take it...went..uhh well?"  
Hair plastered to his forehead, Frank turned his head and gave her a cold look. "I don´t want to talk about it." Wonky was about to ask again but was cut of "IDON´TWANTTOTALKABOUTIT".  
With a sigh she hopped down from the chair and made her way outside. 

Outside she ran into Thaleza. Her draenei accent heavy voice ringing out. "Did you see Frank coming through? He didn´t seem to happy despite our success today."  
Wonky putting the pieces together but had to ask "Say did you by any chance heal todays adventure? And did you by any chance use Riptide?"  
Thaleza looking slightly confused answered yes. From inside a shout could be heard "Never shaman healers again. NEVER!"


End file.
